


Do It At My Tempo

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will kill you the minute that we leave this place,” Illya whispered under his breath as Napoleon steered him through the doors of the club with a hand placed much lower than was necessary but honestly if Napoleon was doing this there was no way that he wasn’t going to get some enjoyment out of it and Illya’s derriere was one that held a special place in his heart…and now his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It At My Tempo

The mission was simple; get into the club, socialize, tag their intended target with a tracker then leave.

It was the type of mission that they’d done a hundred times but there was a tiny twist and honestly Solo was enjoying the hell out of it.

“No,” Illya snarled, shooting Solo a glare that looked like it could’ve set something on fire if utilized correctly. “I will go to this place but not like this.”

“It’s funny that you think you have a choice,” Napoleon shot back as he straightened his suit, trying to hide just how much he was enjoying riling Illya up but he apparently hadn’t been quite as successful as he’d thought because the snarl on Illya’s lips said that he’d like to rip Napoleon’s throat out…preferably with his teeth.

“First you expect me to pretend that I would lower myself to being with a man like you…” Illya growled and this time Solo was the one frowning.

“I’ll have you know that I’m a catch…unlike yourself. Have you ever managed to sleep with someone without paying them first, especially with your unique brand of flirting…very caveman-esque.”

Illya just kept talking like Solo hadn’t interrupted him. “Then you expect me to wear this _thing_ ,” he spat, tugging at the leather collar around his neck.

Napoleon let his gaze flow from the dark collar that stood stark against Illya’s skin down to the skin tight ensemble that Gabby had assured them was expected.

“To be honest I think it’s quite an improvement…if only there was a leash attached to it,” Solo retorted glibly, beaming when Illya actually growled before spreading his hands in supplication. “You do remember that I wasn’t the one who decided which part you’d be playing in our little act.”

Illya’s lip curled upwards in a way that showed a quick glint of teeth. “He is a fool.”

“Perhaps,” Solo conceded as he strapped his bracelet on, it was made of the same leather as Illya’s collar and unlike his partner Solo actually liked his accessory. “He might be a fool but he’s a fool with a good eye. Of the two of us, who was it that couldn’t keep his temper under control? Who decided that instead of laying low he had to blow up a government building?...”

“It was an accident,” Illya shot back and Solo turned to him, cocking a brow.

“You laughed as it burned,” he pointed out and Illya twitched, several muscles shifting in his cheek and Napoleon rolled his eyes. His partner sometimes took a bit too much pleasure in their job perks.

“It was still an accident,” Illya added sotto voce.

“My point,” Solo started again, “…is that this club’s particular speciality is teaching how to control your erstwhile partner and while I can on occasion stray from the script I at least remember to acknowledge that a script exists…unlike yours truly.”

Illya opened his mouth then shut it…then he opened it again, this time when he shut it he let himself collapse back into his seat.

“I hate you, Cowboy,” he huffed and Solo grinned, taking a step closer.

Illya tracked him steadily.

“Hate is a rather passionate emotion isn’t it?” Solo inquired softly as he trailed his fingers along the soft leather of Illya’s collar and he didn’t miss the way it made the man’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “I’m of the thought that passion is just what we need to pull this off especially if I’m to convince the masses that you’re even the tiniest bit tamed.”

Illya bared his teeth at that as if to prove the lie in the statement and Solo smirked. “It’s like putting a leash on a tiger,” he mused and Illya’s eyes drooped in a way that would probably have fooled anyone else into thinking that he was relaxing.

“As long as you do not forget I have teeth,” he warned, his voice a low rumble that had lust stirring deep in Napoleon’s gut.

“I’d never be stupid enough to miss that, Peril,” Napoleon responded. What he didn’t say was that the danger was half of what drew him to Illya in the first place…the next half might have had something to do with the man’s mouth but Solo was keeping that to himself as well.

*O*

“I will kill you the minute that we leave this place,” Illya whispered under his breath as Napoleon steered him through the doors of the club with a hand placed much lower than was necessary but honestly if Napoleon was doing this there was no way that he wasn’t going to get some enjoyment out of it and Illya’s derriere was one that held a special place in his heart…and now his hand.

“Come now, darling, we talked about this. If you hadn’t acted like such a brat at dinner we wouldn’t have to be here,” Solo responded, pitching his voice just high enough for the bouncer to hear while acting as if he hadn’t meant to be overheard.

Illya stiffened at the rebuke and Napoleon couldn’t have planned it better himself because the bouncer tried to hide a smirk and didn’t notice when Napoleon stuck a bug on the side of the wall just beneath the ledge of the coatroom’s tiny window.

Neither the bouncer nor the coat-girl seemed to notice the fact that Napoleon had pinched Illya’s ass but Illya had definitely noticed and Napoleon could feel his glare burning a hole into the side of his face.

“Good luck with that one,” the bouncer laughed as Solo showed him the card that Gabby had procured for them. “I’d recommend a firm hand,” the man added and this time Solo’s pinch was less lecherous and more necessary when Illya looked like he was about to take the man’s head off.

“I think a gag would be more in order,” Solo retorted as he propelled Illya forward before he got them kicked out.

“The moment that we find this man I will remove you from this earth,” Illya snarled and Napoleon beamed as he glanced around at the couples strewn throughout the club.

“I hope he doesn’t appear too quickly,” Solo muttered, eyes flickering to where a young man was being paddled by a dark haired woman and he saw the moment that Illya noticed what he was staring at because the man went rigid.

“Cowboy…” he warned but Napoleon cut him off.

“Have I ever told you that I think red is definitely your colour?” he mused as he dragged Illya forwards.

Napoleon was definitely going to enjoy every minute of this mission.

 


End file.
